despedida de amor
by touka-chan fatelove
Summary: alejarme de su lado...imposble, dejar de amarle, mucho menos eso no es facil, no se logra de la noche a la mañana, pero despedirse de tu amor, quiza... algo de dramatismo, NANOFATE. esos generos son los que siento...XD
1. Chapter 1

saludos, no muy buenos para mi, ya que no me siento para nada bien, solo quise descargar esto que siento por medio d FF, santo sea, en fin, espero les guste.

... :c

MLNS no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

"_¿duele?"_

Hmm, no sé cómo explicártelo.

"_¿pasara pronto?"_

Si no paso durante todos estos meses de conocerla, lo dudo.

"_el tiempo lo dirá todo"_

Me he cansado de esa frase, ¿sabes?, la gente se la pasa diciendo eso todo el tiempo, pero el tiempo solo hace que lo que siento crezca cada día mas.

"_quizá, ese sea tu destino, no es la primera vez que te pasa esto"_

Sí, pero la única diferencia es que ella llego de una manera inesperada y…

"_no, ella llego cuando más la necesitabas, recuerda todo lo que viviste antes, no fue fácil para ninguna"_

¿Qué quieres decir?...

"_tú no la quieres de verdad, para ti es solo una ilusión, un capricho quizá"_

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, si aquí estoy llorando, sufriendo, agotada de ser yo quien sufra más, y siento que yo…la quiero demasiado, por ello me es imposible dejarla ir.

"_ella es feliz, es feliz sin ti, ni siquiera le importas, tu eres la única que sufre, tan solo eres una niña boba que se fijó en la persona equivocada"_

Me he dado cuenta que…quizá, por más mínima que sea mi suposición, a ella le duele verme así.

"_¿lo ha demostrado?, ¡dime!, ¿lo ha demostrado?, y si es así, ella no hace nada…"_

Y no debe, no tiene porque mi sufrimiento no es de su incumbencia…

"_pero que niña más boba, estas sufriendo por ella, por su culpa"_

¡No es su culpa!, es…es la mía, ya te lo he dicho, no debí fijarme en ella, si ya sabía desde el principio que no me correspondería.

"_pero aun así intentaste, luchaste por ella, luchaste tu sola y ahora estas ahí, tirada sin nadie que pueda darte su apoyo"_

Estas tu…

"_¡YO!, JA!, yo solo soy tu conciencia, no puedo hacer nada más por ti"…_

Es verdad, estoy aquí, sola, la soledad me vuelve hacer compañía, una vez más…

"_ella jamás te dejara"…._

Lo sé, pero ahora…¿Qué debo hacer con lo que siento?...¿qué hay de los días difíciles que me vienen?, los días de sufrimiento, de tenerla cerca y no poder, no poder ser como antes, quiero renuncia a ella…

"_no puedes renunciar en lo que no dejas de pensar todos los días"_

Pero de ese modo, yo seguiré con este sentimiento, esto solo me traerá problemas…quiero, quiero que todo vuelva hacer como antes.

"_¿Cómo?, ocultando lo que sientes, ocultándote tras una sonrisa falsa, ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos…así no se puede vivir"_

Pero si se puede subsistir, lo intentare, digo…si le pongo ganas en olvidarla lo lograre, sé que sí, por ello, hoy será mi última noche que derrame miles de lágrimas por ella.

"_has pasado varias noches de llanto por su culpa, no había noche que no llores"_

Supongo que debía de hacerlo, pensaba que de esa manera olvidaría todo lo que siento…

"_ya te has dado cuenta que no, pero vamos, creo que nadie entiende de que hablamos, así que será mejor que les expliques quien es ELLA"_

Bueno, es verdad, yo…soy Fate, y bueno, con quien hablaba es mi conciencia, todas tenemos una a la que acudimos de vez en cuando…y ella, es Nanoha, la chica por la que mi corazón late, es hermosa, aunque es un poco, como decirlo, diferente con migo.

"_¿diferente?"_

Si, si, ya sabes, siempre hay una chica que es tu amiga pero no lo es, es decir que ella ríe, juega, pelea, muerde y en ocasiones llora con tigo, pero por otra parte, no es atenta, cree que su actitud suele estar bien.

"_¿tú eres atenta?"_

No lo sé, pero he hecho cosas por ella, no es que se lo reclame, ni lo haría, porque todo lo que hice por ella fue por cariño…

"_cariño que no fue reciproco"_

Quizá, no lo sé, ni se lo he preguntado, a veces quisiera poder leer mentes, para así poder saber qué es lo que piensa, o lo que opina.

"¿_porque te lastima tanto?"_

Quizá sea el hecho de no saber que piensa ella…

"_¿frustración?"…_

Sí, eso mismo, pero bueno, creo que soy egoísta por solo expresar lo que yo siento, ella debe sentir algo muy, muy al fondo no lo sé.

Bueno sigo con mi vida, yo últimamente he estado muy triste, he sido indiferente con ella, ¿Por qué?, pues por ser muy estúpida, ósea yo, yo soy la estúpida, por querer alejarla de mi de ese modo, pensé que si actuaba fría, ella se daría y se alejaría, pero, no, siguió ahí con migo, pero, digo todas las personas se cansan…y bueno ella llego a su límite y comenzó a actuar como yo, o quizá peor.

"_¿eso te lastimo más?"_

Sí, pero bueno, ya lo ira superando al igual que yo.

"_¿nunca estarán juntas?"_

No, supongo que no, yo ya no tengo más esperanzas, es más estoy cansada, cansada de luchar por alguien a quien no le importo y de quien no lucha por mí, de que le sirve sentirse culpable, si después ríe y hace como si nada ha pasado.

"_¿Cómo es que descubriste que…bueno la querías?"_

Eso…paso el anterior año, yo…termine una relación amorosa, o bueno no la termine, porque nos separaron…pero esa ya es otra historia. Íbamos a segundo de bachillerato y nos cambiaron de puesto, yo iba cerca suyo, todo empezó desde que un día ella fue con sus anteojos y bueno yo entre al salón y la vi, allí sentada, tan tranquila, se veía muy diferente con esos anteojos, la hacían ver más linda de lo que era, ese día me di cuenta de que me gustaba, y bueno después poco a poco fue creciendo más, comencé a salir con ella y unas amigas, Hayate, vita y…bueno, a la otra ni la menciono, en fin la cosa es que me comenzó a gustar su forma de ser, como era por dentro y la actitud alegre que tenía, siempre hace reír a las personas.

Luego poco a poco supe que, me atraía, y desde allí le entregue mi corazón sin que ella lo supiera. Pasado el tiempo llegamos a esto, a este día, el gran día que me paso de todo.

Ya llevábamos varias semanas en un ambiente raro, pero hoy, hablamos.

"_¿a eso le llamas hablar?, eres una cobarde por no haberle gritado en la cara todo lo que sentías"_

No quería que me vea llorar, las pocas palabras que le dije, fueron difíciles para mí…

"_llevabas días pensando en que decirle, y hoy, justo hoy debiste callar, agh"_

Es verdad, casi ni hablamos, pero adore estar a su lado, el solo hecho de estar cerca suyo me hace sentir…feliz, aunque por dentro doliera. Sentir su aroma, verla ahí sentada junto a mí, tratando de formar una oración, la correcta para decírmela, yo, yo solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, divague todo el tiempo, pues no quería decir todo lo que sentía, no quería que me viera llorar, de ese modo lo haría saber que soy débil…

"¿_y que paso a la final?"_

Según yo, nada, solo sé que cuando ella me abrazo y se fue, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, pedazos de cristal que se convirtieron en llanto, salte en llanto, aguante las ganas de ir tras suyo, de abrazarla y de decirle lo mucho que la quiero…

"_ella también debió haberse sentido mal"_

No lo sé, pero yo, no pude dejar de llorar, aunque en la tarde sonreía, por dentro moría, quería estar a su lado.

"_ya no será igual"_

Supongo que si lo intentamos, el hecho de ser amigas de nuevo, quizá funcione.

"_quizá si la olvidaras…eso ayudaría"_

Lo hare, juro que olvidare a Nanoha Takamachi….

"_no te lo tomes muy enserio, solo olvida lo que sientes, libérate de ese sentimiento que tanto daño sabe hacerte, ya verás que todo estará mejor"_

Lo hare, seré una buena amiga para ella, porque en so se quedara, AMISTAD.

Dejare en claro que, no será fácil, pero poco a poco, iré desechando con mis lágrimas esto que siento….

"_vale, y ten por seguro que ella, estara mas confundida, no ser facil para las dos, para ella no porque quiere lastimarte he intentare aljarse, no lo permitas, busca su amistad"._

y esta sera...mi despedida de amor.

_..._

* * *

_hurt..._

_pero bueno espero les haya gustado._

_saludos_


	2. final

**primero que nada, dire que me siento mejor, un poquitin pero si, agradesco a los que leyeron, eso tiene mucho valor, **y bueno quieiera decri que **YOWIIN n.n**, siempre me hace sonreir, asi que gracias pequeña XD. bueno ahora con lo ultimo.

**_MLNS, no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada._**

* * *

"¿_y bien, que tal tu día?"_

¿La verdad?, ¿o la mentira que todos quieren escuchar?

"_¡la verdad!"_

Bueno, hoy hmm, llegue y me cambie de puesto, cosa que no funciono porque la tuve cerca, literalmente…

"_¿te molesto?, digo, el hecho de que estuviera cerca"_

Un poco, es decir, no me molesto, pero quería, estar más lejos, pero a la final, pase "bien".

"_tu amiga ayudo ¿verdad?"_

Sí, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin ella, me ayudo a distraerme, y a reír, eso es algo que Nanoha casi no lograba, cuando lo hacía, bueno, era diferente porque era más especial, solo "creo", nosotras sabíamos encontrar la manera de reírnos.

"_especial…bueno, en fin, dime como seguirás llevando esto"_

Como lo he hecho hoy me imagino.

"_¿la evitaras?" _

Solo hare lo que ella me dijo antes de marcharse ayer cuando hablamos, dejare que ella este "así" esta semana, y bueno dijo que la otra "tendrá más cuidado", ¿de qué?, no sé, no entendí sus palabras, pero sé que me rompieron el corazón.

"_es decir, que el ambiente tenso quedara entre ustedes, ¿no será más incómodo?"_

Hmm, créeme, debo tratar de superarlo, ya se lo dije, soy yo la que debe dejar de sentir esto que llevo dentro de mi corazón, después de todo jamás será correspondido, la cosa es que ya debo dejar las cosas atrás y continuar, solo tengo pocas semanas con ella y con mis amigas, a las que de verdad adoro.

"_¿pero no volverá hacer como antes?, creo que ambas estarán a la defensiva, habrán cosas que te molesten, o te lastimen como lo que viste hoy ¿no?"_

Eso…ya es vida de ella, y si aunque lastime pasara, y bueno, ahora lo importante es tratar de acercarme a ella y de que hagamos las paces, aunque no haya pasado algo fuera de lo norma, solo es un amor que no puede ser correspondido, tú ya lo dijiste, eso paso ya algunas veces.

"_lo de Ginga, __**(Gracias a Alondra-chan por el nombre)**_, _también te lastimo demasiado ¿no?"_

Sí, me lastimo, pero, más que eso, la herida sigue abierta, recuerda que nos separaron, mas no fue porque me dejara de amar o yo a ella, de hecho hasta hace poco me entere que me quiere más de lo que pensaba, pero yo ya perdí mis esperanzas de estar a su lado, por su familia y tantas cosas.

"_yo digo una cosa, si Ginga te ama y vos también…¿Por qué no,,,?"_

Porque ya no la amo, solo…solo la estimo y será siempre un lindo recuerdo para mí, la que de verdad me importa es Nanoha.

"_¿Nanoha?, ella siempre está en tus pensamientos no"_

No es culpa, recién estoy asimilando a que debo olvidarla por completo porque mis ilusiones se han roto por completo y con ellas mi corazón. El hacerme ilusiones falsas, eso dolió mas ¿sabes?, eso es lo peor que pude haber hecho, crear falsas ilusiones.

"_Ya encontraras a alguien mejor para ti y tu corazón, ella quizá, solo trate de salvarte de más sufrimiento, o que prefieres, ¿Qué te acepte sin amarte?"_

JA¡, ya lo hizo una vez, y yo de boba fui a caer en sus estúpidas mentiras…

"_pero tú ya sabias que no sentía nada"_

Dijo que lo intentaría y cuando alguien dice eso, es porque de verdad lo intentara, o al menos hará el esfuerzo , pero no, dejo que me ilusionara cada día que pasaba, para un día decirme que no podía seguir con esto…no sabes cómo me sentí ese día…

"_si, lo sé, lloraste hasta no más poder, lloraste todos los días, jamás lloraste así por nadie"_

Y ya no volverá a pasar…

"_¿y ya no lloraras más?"_

No, ya no creeré en palabras estúpidas de nadie.

"_¿cerraras a tu corazón?"_

Sí, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por un tiempo…

"_ya no te importara lo que ella haga o deje de hacer?, o si conversa con aquella chica o no?"_

Así es, ella conversa con varias, juega con varias, cosa que jamás hará con migo, así que yo tampoco lo hare, desde ahora déjame decirte que actuare de la mejor manera posible que pueda.

"_no sé si creerte, o solo, dejar que te desahogues, peor que sé que no dejaras de sufrir"_

No lo hare hasta que la deje de ver…

"_falta muy poco, debes resistir"_

Tampoco es como que ya no la quiera ver jamás, solo que es mejor alejarme del sufrimiento, para así volver hacer como antes…

"_antes debes dejar de ser cobarde y arriesgarte más"_

Si, lo hare, dejare pasar esta semana y la otra será como si nada, eso espero, espero y quiero que seamos como antes, quiero su amistad al menos.

"_gánatela…y has que se gane tu amistad"_

Tu seguirás aquí con migo..

"_antes hazme una promesa"_

¿Cuál?...

"_Intenta no volver a sufrir, date tu lugar y sigue adelante, libérate del sufrimiento, sé que lo lograras y ella sabrá que puede quererte, quererte como su amiga, ya verás que algún día estarán riendo y llorando, llorando de tanta risa, ya lo veras, se fuerte, intenta serlo cada día, aprende de este dolor, para que puedas ser más fuerte, debes sufrir y creo tú ya has sufrido de más. Además, solo tú eres la que sufre, ella está muy bien, abre los ojos y date cuenta que solo vos te lastimas, mientras que Nanoha anda riendo, eso debe hacerte feliz, ver su sonrisa, su felicidad, así que vamos ¿promesa?"_

Promesa, volveré a ganarme su amista, dejare de sufrir, seré mas fuerte, dejare de ser cobarde, y volveré hacer como antes lo era con ella, ya no quiero estar así, ella por un lado y yo por otro, intentare ya verás.

"bien, yo debo dejarte, sé que me volverás a necesitarme algún día y ahí estaré para ti"

Es bueno saberlo…

Y bueno yo debo decir que ahora si esta es mi _despedida de amor_ el dejarla ir me entristece, pero me alegras saber que intentare levarme nuevamente con ella.

"_Si te desilusionó alguien que amabas, piensa que perdió más que tú. Si te engañó la persona en quien confiabas, piensa que solo tú saliste ganando._

_Si vas a llorar por alguien, hazlo hoy hasta no poder más…. pero mañana sonríe."_

* * *

_gracias por sus reviebs, cuentan mucho para mi y si tsunade, es de un gran sentimiento, gracias por haber leido...  
_

_y Alondra, gracias por tu apoyo, insito deberias estar aca, con los q te necesitamos XD, saludos..._


	3. de repente lega

**yeii, he vuelto con esta peuqeña pero significativa historia, algun s sabran porque, asi que sin mas qui les dejo esto.**

**oh si, ya se que debo actulizar CIRUGIA AL CORAZON, pero venga mi cabeza anda en otros lados ajjaja asi que sepan esperar...**

**MSLN no me pertence, ni sus personajes, solo la trama XD**

* * *

Dolor, desesperación, confusión…mezcla de sentimientos, me he sentido pésimo esta semana lejos de Nanoha, y es que el solo hecho de estar en el mismo salón me incomoda, pero a la vez algo dentro de mí me gira que debo ir por ella.

"_si, es mi voz, sabes que debes ir por Nanoha, te necesita, se nota, su sonrisa es solo indicación de dolor, de que le falta algo"_

¿Pero porque no me busca ella?, ¿acaso no ve que yo estoy sufriendo demasiado?, me estoy cansando, dejar de asistir a clases no es bueno, pero el verla de lejos lastima mucho más.

"_acércate, vamos, ya casi vas una semana sin ella, ¿no ha sido suficiente para las dos?"_

Quizá, pero si vuelvo a ella, todo será como antes, es decir, volverá a quererme como su amiga y yo, seguiré con este amor, este amor no correspondido.

"_deberías ver qué pasa, sé que será difícil, pero es parte del proceso para dejarla ir"_

No, no quiero dejarla ir, rayos no puedo, no soy tan valiente como pensaba.

"_¡inténtalo!"_

Está bien, -me acerque a mis amigas y ahí estaba ella, agh,-mi corazón se vuelve una piedra, es como si se congelara en tan solo en un segundo-actúo algo fría, no puedo verle a los ojos, medio le sonrió, me refugio en Hayate-es difícil.

"_¡inténtalo!"_

Hablo, rio, la lluvia hace acto de presencia y si, las cosas surgen sin ser forzadas, nos reímos de unas cuantas cosas,-rayos, de nuevo esa sonrisa, me es imposible dejarla de querer.

"no lo hagas entonces, deja que ese cariño siga ahí, algún día desvanecerá"

El día siguió su curso y me siento en parte feliz por haberle dirigido la palabra, pero la siento un poco mal, sus dolores de cabeza no cesan, eso en parte me pone triste, no me gusta que este con ese dolor, o que este enferma, quisiera cuidarla, pero por ahora no puedo. Al siguiente día, ella no va, y yo tenía tantas ganas de hablarle, pase el día normal, tratando de no pensarla, pero con satisfacción de que el sábado la vería y así fue, fui a su casa por un trabajo del colegio, me sentía nerviosa, mis demás compañeros ya habían llegado y bueno yo llegue algo tarde, al tocar el timbre de su casa, ella me habré, me sentí feliz, estaba ahí ella tan linda XD, en fin, ese día lo fue todo, pasamos más que bien, risas y risas, su madre es buena persona y la verdad me cayo mega bien, por la noche del mismo día, tuve un pequeño incidente, trataba de detener un auto, vaya error (jue jue), la cosa es que, bueno termino bien el fin de semana, por que termine hablando con Nanoha, si señores, si, aunque fue por whatsapp, creo (j aja ja) de la nada salió la conversación de que ya la extrañaba y ella me dijo lo mismo, peor como yo decidí dejarla ir, pensaba dejar de hablarla, pero justo cuando quería dejarla, ella llega y me dice "te quiero", no saben cómo me sentí, ese rato me dolió el pecho, quería llorar, gritar, uf, todo al mismo tiempo, peor al fondo muy al fondo, sentí miedo, de que sea solo como amiga o que sea solo por hacerme sentir mejor, pero venga, note que no era así, (o al menos eso creo), nos quedamos hasta las 00:10, y eso porque ya me mando a dormir, si señores, estamos saliendo, DESPUES DE TANTO DOLOR, ahora estamos juntas, estos dos días que he pasado con ella son geniales, es diferente y la quiero demasiado para dejarla ir, la cobarde se quedara cobarde.

Pero estos días ella no ira a clases, debe guardar reposo, pero yo, yo me siento sola en clase, hoy la extrañe demasiado, y se lo comenté a Hayate y ella respondió con un.

-has estado sin ella una semana entera sin hablarle, al menos ahora sabes que te quiere y que quizá piensa en ti-

Y bueno eso me consuela, ella es para mí y o para ella…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED XD

gracias por los que dejaron review hasta pronto.


End file.
